


The Stranger

by Stampede38



Series: Reason To Live [2]
Category: Samurai of Hyuga (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fantasy, Gen, Hearing Voices, Magic, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Samurai, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stampede38/pseuds/Stampede38
Summary: A short prequel to my other story, Reason to Live.Retsu and Junko, two children left to fend for themselves for the winter encounter a strange man from a faraway land. Little do they know that he is a Legendary Swordsman hailed as the God of Swords.
Series: Reason To Live [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795891
Kudos: 2





	The Stranger

Winter had settled over Kita, the northern region of Hyuga. At a dojo hidden in the woods, two girls were left alone to fend for themselves while their Sensei was away for the winter.

One of them was Retsu, a tiny six-year-old with black hair and eyes. She was bundled up in her olive-green winter coat, shivering from the cold. She didn’t know how Junko could stand the cold. The other girl was never bothered by the weather. During their first winter last year Retsu watched Junko play in the snow without shoes on.

”Come on, orphan! We gotta do our exercises!” Junko was seven, being a few months older than Retsu. She had light brown hair and dressed mostly in white. Retsu didn’t know why, but she liked to look Junko in her brown eyes. They were just beautiful, it was like looking at gemstones.

Junko was bigger than her, she was older, she was smarter, and she was stronger. That meant that she was in charge. ”A-aye Ju-Junko.” Retsu said as she shivered.

Retsu followed the older girl out the back of the dojo, where a fire was waiting for them. Two iron bars stood out of the fire beginning to glow red. Retsu gulped, always dreading this part. Both girls gripped the ends of the bars, the flesh on their hands sizzling with the heat of the metal.

Retsu barely resisted screaming as she held up her bar, Junko did the same. Junko looked almost unfazed, but the sweat on her forehead showed that even she struggled with it. Heated bars in hand, the girls began sparring as if the bars were swords. They went back and forth until the bars were bent between the heat and their striking.

As usual, Junko hit her too hard and sent Retsu flying back onto the ground. ”Ugh, quit crying you baby.” The older girl said as Retsu started to cry. Between her hands burning and Junkos hard strikes their sessions alway ended with Retsu on the ground in tears.

”S-shut up.” Retsu peeled her hands off of the bar, leaving it burning in the snow, and wiped her eyes and nose on her sleeve. She picked herself up and ran back inside.

”Get back here, you dumb orphan! We’re not done!” Junko called after her.

Retsu hated this. She hated living here, she hated Sensei Gensei, and she hated the way Junko treated her. She didn’t hate Junko herself, but she wished that she would be nicer to her. She would run away, but where would she go? At least she a roof over her head and food to eat. That was more than she had down south.

Retsu ran through the dojo until she reached the front entrance. Back outside Retsu dropped to her knees and sunk her hands in the snow. The biting cold of winter chilled her seared flesh as she whimpered.

Junko was always making fun of her. For being smaller, for being weaker, for not being able to read, for being an orphan. Retsu couldn’t figure out why Junko made fun of her. She never did anything to her.

 _”Because yer trash, Retsu.”_ One of the voices in her head said to her. She didn’t need Junko making fun of her when she had four voices doing it for her.

Retsu’s crying only increased. That is until a voice said. ”Hey, there. What’s wrong?” It wasn’t a voice in her head that asked. Looking up Retsu could see a man looking down at her, somehow she hadn’t heard him approach. He was tall, with tan skin, brown hair, and green eyes. He didn’t look anyone she had seen before, not that Retsu has seen many people.

”Y-ya shouldn be here.” Retsu stuttered. The man crouched down in front of her, looking her in the eyes, and he smiled. Retsu froze at the man’s smile. It was so warm and friendly that she stopped crying, momentarily forgetting about the pain.

”Let me see your hands.” Her hands were shaking as Retsu held them up to the man. ”You poor girl. Here.” He held up a bottle and poured out a green liquid onto her seared palms. She winced, crying and whimpering as he said. ”Shh, I know, I know. This’ll help, I promise.” Then he wrapped bandages around her hands. ”There we go. Just let the healing ointment do its work.”

The man was right, as Retsu’s palms were already feeling better. ”Th-thank ya.” She whimpered.

”What’s your name?” He asked.

”Re-Retsu.”

”Retsu, huh?” He smiled at her again. ”I think that's a great name.”

”Really?”

”Yeah. You can call me Loa.”

”Um, Mistah Loa, what are ya doing here?” Retsu asked him nervously. ”No one is supposed ta know where this is.”

”Well, it’s a little embarrassing, but I’ve gotten myself lost. And I hate to ask, but do you have any food you could spare?” Mr. Loa looked uncomfortable to ask that.

Retsu nodded. ”We got some apples. Ah can get ya one.”

He smiled at her, and she felt warmth in her cheeks. ”That would be great.”

Retsu smiled as she turned and headed back into the dojo. She wanted to repay the man for helping her, and if a simple apple could do it then she would happily give him one. Retsu reached the pantry, where they kept the only food they had, rice and apples. Retsu dug through the bag of apples, trying to find just the right one, and when she did she returned outside.

”Here ya go.” Retsu smiled as she handed it to him.

Mr. Loa took the apple with one hand, and with other he petted her on the head. ”Thank you, Retsu. You’re a very kind girl.” She laughed uncomfortably, unused to being treated so kindly.

”Who are you!?” It was Junko, who was standing in the dojo’s entrance. ”No one's supposed to know where Sensei’s dojo is!”

”Jun...” Retsu started, but Mr. Loa spoke first.

”Hi there.” He smiled. ”You must be Junko.” Both girls froze and stared at him. Neither of them had said Junko’s name. ”I got a little lost, and Retsu was helping me.”

”How do you know my name?” Junko demanded. ”What did you tell him you dumb orphan?”

”Nothin!” Retsu pleaded.

”That’s not very nice Junko.” Mr. Loa said sternly, which made them both freeze again.

”S-sorry.” Junko stuttered an apology, an actual apology. Junko never said sorry to anyone but Sensei. Junko covered her mouth like she was surprised that she said that.

Mr. Loa smiled again, holding up the apple that Retsu gave him. ”So, how about we share this apple.” Retsu watched as he pulled out a black knife. The tiny blade was black as the night. Mr. Loa carved out a piece and gave it to her, and Retsu took it.

”Really?” She asked. She was hesitant, Sensei never let them eat with him and they often had to provide for themselves.

”Yes, really.” Mr. Loa’s smile made her cheeks feel warm again. Retsu took the apple piece and bit into it with a smile. She knew she picked the best one. ”Junko.” Mr. Loa held out another piece to her.

Retsu watched as Junko hesitantly stepped down from the dojo’s entrance. She slowly reached for the apple piece that Mr. Loa held out for her. Junko took it from him before taking a cautious step back.

Mr. Loa took a bite of his own. ”This is a really good apple.” He smiled at her. ”You’ve got an eye for this, Retsu.”

”Th-thanks.” Retsu wasn’t prepared for praise. For once she felt like she did something right. ”Ah mean, thank ya sir.” She said as politely as she could.

He patted her head again. ”No need to be so formal, Retsu.” The way he said her name made Retsu feel like she was a person. Sensei only called her, girl, while Junko usually called her, dumb orphan. This stranger used her name, and made her feel like she had worth.

”So, can I ask what you’re here to learn?”

”Da sword.” Retsu said.

”Don’t say anything else!” Junko warned her.

Mr. Loa chuckled. ”You know, I’m a sort of a teacher in the way of the sword. How about I teach you something in return for that apple.”

Retsu looked back at Junko who scowled. ”Ah, Ah don know mister. We already got a sensei.”

”It’s just one lesson.” He smiled at them both, his teeth were so white they had a shine to them. ”And if you learn it, you’ll become super strong.”

”If you’re a swordsman, then where’s your sword?” Junko asked, accusatory.

Mr. Loa reached for his super big travel bag and produced from it a long object wrapped in black cloth. He laid it out in front of them. ”Right here. But this is no ordinary sword.” He put a finger to his mouth like he was telling them a secret. ”This sword is magic. It has the power to cut down mountains.”

”Wow!” While Retsu stared at him awestruck, Junko scoffed.

”That’s impossible.”

”Nothing is impossible.” He told them. ”Only unlikely.” Mr. Lao unrolled the black cloth revealing his sword to them.

”Wow!” Retsu said in awe once more. It was a katana unlike any she had seen. The hilt was intricately detailed like it was trying to tell her a story, and black as the night. The guard was four dragon heads forming a square. The silver blade shined brightly.

”Ban?” Junko said, looking at the sword. ”Your guard is the kanji for Final, why?”

Retsu looked up to Mr. Loa for his answer. ”Because Junko,” Mr. Loa said. ”If you see this blade it will be your Final moment.” For a moment Retsu felt scared after he said that, and Junko too by the look on her face. But then Mr. Loa laughed and she felt at ease again.

As Mr. Loa rolled his sword back up, Junko asked. ”So, you’re a real swordsman? Like Sensei?”

”Yes, I am. Some would say I’m the best.” He said it like he thought the idea of being the best was humorous. ”I think I’m good, but calling me the best is a little much.”

”There’s no way you’re better than Sensei!” Junko growled. Retsu didn’t understand why she liked Sensei so much. The thought made Retsu look at her bandaged hands.

”Maybe. Maybe not.” Mr. Loa shrugged. ”Does that mean you don’t want a lesson? It’s probably a little advanced for you though. It’s more for big boys and girls.”

”I’m a big girl!” Junko shouted. ”I can handle anything!” Retsu had the feeling that Mr. Loa knew exactly what to say to her.

”What about you, Retsu?” Mr. Loa looked at her. His eyes made her feel safe and warm like she wasn’t standing in the snow.

”Ah don know Mistah Loa. Ah’m not very good with swords.” At that moment he put his hand on her head.

”The only way to get better is by doing. And I think you’re better than you believe.” Mr. Loa’s words were the opposite of the voices. Of Junko’s and Sensei’s. Mr. Loa made her believe she was worth something. She didn’t know what that something was, but she liked it.

”So girls, why don’t you go get your swords, and we’ll get started.”

”Aye, Mistah Loa.” Retsu nodded.

”Fine.” Junko huffed. ”I’ll learn your dumb lesson.”

They both went back into the dojo and retrieved their practice katanas. Sensei made them use real swords, though they weren’t full-sized katanas as they would be unable to hold them up. When they returned Mr. Lao had pushed two flat-topped rocks in front of the line of tress, and was placing two firewood logs on top of them.

”Okay. This should be good.” Mr. Loa gently placed them until they were exactly ten paces away from the logs. ”Alright, lesson number one.” Mr. Loa said before them. ”Try to split the logs.” When Junko took a step toward the log in front of her, Mr. Loa stopped her and placed her back to the spot he set her in. ”From here. No closer.”

”What?!” Junko asked more in outrage. ”How? That’s not possible!”

Retsu looked up at him, confused. ”How do we?”

”Draw your swords. Give it a try.” Retsu and Junko drew their practice katanas and lifted them over their heads. Then they swiped downward in an overhead strike aimed at the logs. As expected, nothing happened.

“That was dumb.” Junko said.

“Again.” This time Mr. Loa sounded much more like a teacher. They swiped again, feeling silly at swiping at the empty air and expecting a log to fall apart. “Keep going. If it were easy, everyone would be doing it.”

So they did it again, and again, and again. Retsu could tell that Junko’s patience was running out. Junko always became angry when things didn’t immediately go her way. Retsu, however, was remaining calm, Mr. Loa’s lesson was something she was willing to learn.

Retsu didn’t know how to tell time, so she had no idea how much time had passed. She did know that Junko, while frustrated, was sticking with it. That is until...

”Ah! This is stupid!” Junko threw down her sword in frustration. ”What are we even doing!”

Mr. Loa was sitting behind them on the step that led to the dojo’s entrance. He had a hot cup in his hands that he took a sip from. ”Split the log.” He said in between sips.

”It’s impossible! You’re crazy!” As Junko yelled, Retsu stopped and turned to them.

Mr. Loa didn’t say anything. Instead, he put his cup down, stood up and walked over to them without looking at either of them. He raised his hand and swiped down in the direction of the logs. Then he turned around, sat back down, and took another sip from his cup.

Both Retsu and Junko turned towards the logs as they heard the sound of wood creaking. The logs remained perfectly intact, but the tree behind it was sliding. The tree had been cut in half, the canopy falling toward the ground. They could see the tree behind that was falling over as well, a little higher than the first one. And finally the tree behind that one had been cut too.

Three trees in a row had been cut in half as if an invisible blade had cut them, going in an upward arc. The two young girls stood in shock at the impossible feat they had just witnessed.

”Split the logs.” Mr. Loa said again.

Just who was this man?


End file.
